WEDDING
by aciw98
Summary: "Tapi Jongin-ah, tau kah kau? Akan lebih baik jika aku menghadiri acara pemakamanmu dari pada menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu."-Kyungsoo. [Do Kyungsoo / Kim Jongin / KAISOO / Angst] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**WEDDING**

By

aciw98

.

 **Cast**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

.

 **Genre**

Romance, Angst

.

 **Warning**

Karakter tokoh hanya buatan author semata yang mungkin berbeda dengan karakter aslinya.

Air mata dan kekesalan bukan tanggung jawab author :v

.

 **Disclaimer**

Plot is mine, story is mine, and cast belong to them self. Don't copy! Don't plagiarize!

.

 **Summary**

"Tapi Jongin-ah, tau kah kau? Akan lebih baik jika aku menghadiri acara pemakamanmu dari pada menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu."-Kyungsoo.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

* * *

"See you leave this world better than to see you with her."

* * *

Apa kalian pernah berifikir bahwa ditinggalkan adalah akhir yang bahagia? Mungkin ini sedikit membingungkan, karena kita melihat dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Tapi, mari kita berfikir secara logis, bukankah akan lebih baik jika melihat orang yang kau cintai pergi karena kematian? Karena setidaknya semua tersakiti dan tak akan ada kebahagiaan, benar?

Apa itu terdengar mengerikan? Atau aku terdengar seperti psikopat? Apa yang aku fikirkan adalah salah? Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan sakit jika melihat orang yang kau cintai pergi untuk bersama dengan orang lain? Melihat kau bahagia sedang aku menderita, apa itu pemikiran yang lebih baik? Kurasa tidak.

Haruskah aku benar-benar melenyapkamu dari dunia ini? Dengan pemikiran 'jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada seorangpun yang akan memilikimu.' Ck! Tapi aku tidak mau repot repot mengotori tanganku maupun merubah image malaikatku di hadapan semua orang, toh pada akhirnya akan tetap aku yang terluka.

.

Aku kira, aku adalah satu-satunya, aku adalah duniamu, pusat kebahagiamu, prioritas hidupmu. Sama seperti posisimu dalam hidupku, aku menjadikanmu prioritasku, pusat kebahagiaanku, dan satu-satunya dunia yang kumiliki untuk menetap.

Kau memberiku perhatian dan kasih sayang, membuatku merasa nyaman selalu berada di sampingmu. Memperlakukanku layaknya seseorang yang rapuh walau kau hanya berniat melindungiku. Menggenggam tanganku layaknya balon udara yang akan terbang jauh jika tidak kau genggam dengan erat. Memandangiku seolah akulah senja yang akan selalu menghilang diakhir sore.

Tapi sayangnya, semua itu hanya kulihat dari sudut pandangku. Kau melakukannya dengan alasan yang berbeda, kau melindunguki karena kau fikir aku tak bisa menjaga diri, kau menggenggam tanganku karena rasa terimakasihmu, dan kau memandangiku karena hanya ada aku sebagai objek yang bisa kau pandang. Lalu apakah salahku mengartikan semuanya? Salahku juga jika aku berharap lebih dari itu?

Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, bahkan aku selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu, karena aku selalu menyukai apapun tentangmu. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku semua temanmulah yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum, dan aku bersyukur karena aku menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Lalu aku selalu mengingat ketika kau mengatakan jika kebahagianmu adalah menari, itu sedikit membuatku kecewa karena aku tak bisa berada disampingmu bergabung dalam tarian, aku tak bisa menari sehebat dirimu, tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menemanimu sebagai pengiring lagu, bernyanyi seirama dengan tarian yang kau lakukan.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak ingin mengingat apa yang kau katakan, untuk pertama kalinya, aku ingin menjadi tuli saat kau bercerita dengan atusias, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku membenci satu bagian dari dirimu.

Tapi aku tak bisa untuk tak mengingat, aku tak bisa untuk menjadi tuli, karena kau mengatakannya dengan senyum terbaikmu, yang ku harap hanya akulah alasan senyum itu menghiasi wajahmu. Aku mengingatnya, begitu jelas, kau mengatakan, kau merasa nyaman bisa bertemu dan mengenalnya.

Awalnya, aku merasa beruntung dan begitu bersyukur, karena aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi tujuanmu dalam bersandar, berbagi kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan. Kau menjadikanku kewajiban mengetahui kehidupanmu, melepas segalanya seolah akulah oksigen yang akan membuat nafasmu lebih lega. Menjadikanku tiang penyangga saat kau merasa tak mampu bangkit dengan sendiri, bersikap seolah hanya aku yang bisa mengerti keadaanmu dan bisa menghilangkan segala masalahmu bagai pelangi yang menampakkan dirinya setelah hujan.

Aku selalu bersyukur, saat hanya aku yang mengetahui semua kehidupanmu tanpa terkecuali. Tapi... bolehkah aku menarik semua kata-kataku kembali? Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama, aku tidak ingin tau bagaimana kehidupanmu.

Saat kau berlari padaku dengan nafas yang tak teratur, mulai berbicara meski sedikit terbata-bata, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas hingga membuat tubuhku melemas, terlalu jelas hingga sesuatu di dalam sana bergejolak, nyeri. Aku mendengarnya, aku mendengar kau mengatakan padaku, jika kau menyukainya, lalu kau mulai menyayanginya, dan terakhir kau mengatakan kepadaku, bahwa kau mencintainya.

Kau tau? Aku selalu bahagia saat mendengar semuanya, saat kau dengan antusias menceritakan setiap hari, jam, menit, dan detik yang kau lalui. Jadi, bukankah begitu lama waktu yang telah kita lalui? Tapi, apakah kau tak bisa melihatnya? Melihat bagaimana aku tersakiti karena kau menyebut namanya? Melihat bagaimana muaknya aku mendengar namanya?

Jadi kumohon, berhentilah... berhenti memujinya, berhenti memujanya, berhenti menceritakan bagaimana sempurnanya dia karena aku tak sekuat batu karang saat ombak menerjang. Dan kumohon jangan katakan kalimat itu, jangan pernah memberitahuku, berhentilah... berhenti membanggakan dia sebagai kekasihmu.

Yaa... dan akhirnya kau berhenti, berhenti memujinya di depanku, berhenti membicarakannya kepadaku, berhenti menjadikanku satu satunya tempat untuk menetap. Tak menjadikanku sandaran lagi, tak menceritakan sedikitpun hari yang kau lalui, tak lagi menjadikanku seseorang yang pertama.

Kini kau tak melindungiku lagi walau kau tau aku butuh perlindunganmu, tak pernah menggenggam tanganku lagi karena tiada hal yang perlu dibalas atas rasa terimakasih, tak pernah lagi memandangku karena kini kau memilikinya sebagai objek yang bisa kau pandang dengan seribu satu alasan didalamnya. Kini posisiku dalam hidupmu benar-benar tergantikan olehnya, dan akhirnya tetap aku yang tersakiti.

Tapi, bolehkah aku menjadi egois untuk sekali? Karena kurasa, aku tak pernah meminta apapun padamu sebelumnya. Jadi, bolehkah sekarang aku memintanya? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, tak bisakah kau mengabulkannya? Atau permintaanku terlalu sulit untuk kau kabulkan? Bahkan ini tak setimpal atas semua yang kulakukan untukmu, aku selalu disampingmu, mendengarmu, menjadi tameng pelindungmu. Tetap tinggal karena kau yang memintanya, tetap diam karena kau yang menginginkannya.

Kau tak pernah memintaku untuk mencintaimu, tapi kau ingat? Kau juga tidak pernah melarangku untuk mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu? Kau yang membuatku jatuh, tak inginkah kau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk membantuku berdiri? Atau selama ini aku yang terlalu polos dan bodoh? Sehingga percaya sepenuhnya, setidaknya kau akan memegang tanganku karena aku membiarkan diriku jatuh terlalu dalam padamu. Namun sayangnya kau tak melihat kehadiranku di depanmu, karena aku selalu berada di belakangmu, sehingga kau tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi padaku.

Tapi mengapa kau mengikatku? Kau mengikatku dengan benang takdir tak kasat mata, mengurungku dalam dekapan semu yang mencandu. Lalu menghempaskan segalanya seolah aku hanya sebutir debu yang tak berharga, memutus sang benang dengan tajamnya benang lain yang mulai mengikatmu, membebaskanku dalam penjara yang kosong. Membiarkanku jatuh lebih dalam ke jurang tanpa dasar dan semua berakhir, dingin dan gelap. Lalu mengapa? Mengapa harus aku jadi orang pertama yang terluka?

.

∞∞ **WEDDING** ∞∞

.

" _Hyung_?"

Panggilnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, atau lebih tepatnya dari kilas balik kisah menyedihkan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Aku beralih menatapnya, melihatnya berdiri di depan sana, begitu elegan dan mengagumkan seperti biasanya. Ini hari penting untuknya, aku bisa melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dalam sorot matanya, dan berharap dia bisa melihat pancaran apa yang aku sorotkan di dalam mataku.

"Apa aku terlihat ok? Aku benar-benar gugup hyung."

Teriaknya setengah berbisik, karena bagaimanapun dia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian atau dia akan menjadi lebih gugup lagi dari ini. Dia merapikan jasnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali, mengelus dadanya perlahan seolah apa yang dia lakukan dapat menghilangkan degupan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tau? Kau selalu terlihat sempurna Jongin-ah. Tenanglah, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, percaya padaku."

Ucapku lembut mencoba menenangkan kegugupannya, tanpa peduli rasa nyeri yang bersarang di dadaku atas semua yang akan terjadi hari ini. Aku tersenyum padanya, mengepalkan tanganku dan mengangkatnya keudara, menyalurkan topeng semangat agar dia tak melihat betapa rapuhnya diriku. Meski selalu terbesit keinginanku mengungkapkan semua padanya, menyadarkannya atas apa yang aku rasakan, menunjukkannya bagaimana kondisiku saat ini, tapi aku tak mungkin menghancurkan hari kebahagiannya ini.

"Terimakasih _hyung_."

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, kembali fokus menatap ke arah pintu besar yang cukup jauh di depan sana, menunggu saat pintu itu akan terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang di baliknya. Seseorang yang telah merebutnya dariku.

 _KRIEET_ ~

Pintu itu pun terbuka perlahan, semua yang berada di dalam ruangan mulai ramai dan beranjak dari duduknya. Memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada balik pintu yang telah terbuka sempurna, menghadirkan seorang pria paruh baya yang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya.

Riuh tepuk tangan mulai ramai menghiasi ruangan ketika dua orang itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar, semua orang terpesona atas penampilan sang mempelai wanita, dia begitu cantik dengan gaun putih yang membungkus lekuk indah tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Bahkan senyumnya menjadi candu dan sorot matanya begitu menenangkan, dia memang wanita yang sempurna yang selalu kau ceritakan.

Yaa... wanita itu memang sempurna untuk disandingkan denganmu jongin-ah, kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Kalian tampak serasi, aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan dalam mata kalian saat kalian mengikarkan janji suci di depan altar, bahkan semua orang ikut berbahagia atas kalian saat kedua bibir itu bersatu di depan mataku, tanpa pernah mereka ataupun dirimu tau bahwa ada seseorang yang menahan sakit dan air matanya disini.

Tapi jongin-ah, tau kah kau? Akan lebih baik jika aku menghadiri acara pemakamanmu daripada menghadiri upacara pernikahanmu. Ini terlalu menyakitkan jongin-ah, kau bahagia sedang aku terluka sendiri. Haruskah aku diam? Atau melakukan semua hal yang kuinginkan? Tapi aku terlalu lemah atas dirimu jongin-ah, maaf karena aku tak bisa berdoa atas kebahagiaanmu.

.

.

The End

.

.

This Fiction dedicated to three special days our boys

Seharusnya fiksi ini saya publish kemarin, tapi karena masih di luar kota jadi gabisa ngepublish :(

So here we are, Happy Birthday for Do Kyungsoo, Happy KAISOO Day for everyone, and Happy Birthday for Kim Jongin.

Hope they will find their own happiness, we will bear witness to their happiness, and we all will be happy with the way each of us.

.

Maaf jika air mata yang keluar diakibatkan karena ketidakmengertian kalian dalam inti cerita yang saya sampaikan.

Percayalah saya sudah mencapai batas karena awalnya cerita ini hanya berjumlah 500+ word, tapi saya edit sedemikian rupa hingga mencapai 1,6+k word.

Tidak ada maksud apapun di dalam cerita ini, saya hanya menyalurkan semua yang ada di dalam otak hayalan saya pada cerita ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, so RnR?

gomawo~

~salam. aciw


	2. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!

Hello everyone~

This is Aciw ^-^/

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tiba-tiba memasukan pengumuman ini ke semua fiksi yang saya unggah. Karena saya juga tidak mungkin tiba-tiba hilang haha, takutnya ada yang nyariin *pede*. Okee kita langsung ke inti masalahnya aja yaa..

1 Saya ingin menghapus akun ffn saya, jadi bolehkah saya meminta tolong pada kalian untuk laporkan saya pada pihak ffn? Agar akun saya dihapus oleh mereka :) saya tidak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak tanpa saya melanggar kebijakan ffn, tapi saya ingin mencobanya, jadi maukah kalian membantu saya? saya akan sangat berterimkasih (dan jika cara ini tidak berhasil mungkin saya hanya akan menghapus semua fiksi yang saya unggah)

2 Saya juga akan menghapus semua akun sosial media saya yang saya pakai untuk bershipper ria seperti ig, line, dsb. Kecuali wattpad karena disana saya hanya menulis one cast, jadi klau ada yang butuh saya bisa pm kesana.

3 Saya akan berhenti atau keluar dari dunia pershipper-an :') good bye~

Okee hanya tiga hal saja yang ingin saya sampaikan, dan saya akan menjelaskan kenapa. Anggap saja saya mendapat hidayah dan bertobat :) ini juga keputusan yang tidak mudah, tapi alhamdulillah saya punya keyakinan untuk berhenti, saya hanya berhenti menjadi fujoshi bukan berhenti menjadi exol, jadi saya masih tetap mendukung EXO.

Jika, ini hanya jika, jika kalian menemukan fiksi saya terunggah dimanapun itu entah ffn, wattpad, wordpress, atau apapun itu, sudah dipastikan BUKAN SAYA yang mengunggahnya dan mereka hanya MEMPLAGIAT, dan jika mereka pihak yang mengunggah mengklaim mendapat izin untuk mengunggah, sudah dipastikan mereka berbohong, karena saya tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk mengunggahnya dimanapun. Jadi, bagi kalian yang menemukannya tolong tegur mereka dan beritahu saya di wattpad :)

Saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada reader saya di The Light and The Darkness karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fiksi saya itu, maaf saya tidak bisa memenuhi kata-kata saya sebelumnya, maaf jika saya mengecewakan kalian, maaf jika ada kalimat saya yang menyakiti kalian, saya benar-benar meminta maaf pada kalian yang menunggu lanjutannya, tapi jika kalian penasaran bagaimana akhirnya kalian bisa pm saya di wattpad dan saya akan menceritakan intinya kepada kalian.

Saya juga berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, dan favorite fiksi saya, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas dukungan kalian, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan nama kalian satu-persatu, tapi saya tidak akan melupakan jasa kalian selama saya menjadi author di ffn :)

Terakhir, sampai bertemu lagi dengan nama yang berbeda dilain waktu, good bye everyone~


End file.
